The PlanesWalker Wars: Shadowmoor and Lorwyn
by ValandilTuckleume
Summary: This story is based of the Shards of Alana and other Magic: The Gathering expansions. 5 enemies wander the worlds, each with their own agendas and this leads to major conflicts among them. All OC! R&R!
1. The Birth of a Cursed Hero

-1**The Planes-walker Wars.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Magic the Gathering or any of the planes or monster that show up in this story. All the Planeswalkers are my own idea and if anyone likes one they see they are free to use him.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Birth of a Cursed Hero**

Before the birth of The Great Auroa, in a grand estate in the trees, a noble family of elves were waiting for the news from inside a single room. A grand family meeting was their pacing back and fourth listening to the hollers of pain and torment inside the room, the gift of birth. The newest head of the family's wife had become pregnant and was giving birth.

"Olwë, would you stop pacing your driving me insane," stated one of the female elves to the tallest of the gathered elves, "I am sure Celebriän will be fine she is a very strong individual."

Olwë sighed at his cousin, "Ireth, I am sure you are right but I can't help it she sounds in such pain."

Ireth laughed, the light cheerful laugh of an elf, "Of course she is, birth is a painful experience."

Olwë nodded, "Yeah your right, I should sit down and just wait."

Ireth nodded, "Of course I am right, now sit before I have Alatariel knock you on your butt."

Olwë gave a final sigh and collapsed on a nearby chair to continue to wait. This was the hardest thing he had ever had to do, and he just made head of the tribe.

* * *

Meanwhile outside a black cloaked figure slunk through the shadow's. He was thirsty, he had been through plane after plane and the elves of Lorwynn were by far his favorite meal, preferably newborns their blood was so innocent and delicious.

He smiled under the hood of his cloak, bright fangs gleamed in the light. The being hissed, curse this place and its eternal sunlight. Suddenly he got a smell floating across the air, he gave another smirk someone was giving birth, perfect.

A puff of black smoke and the being was gone, it was dinner time for him.

* * *

Inside the room in the palace the nurse was talking to a young elf on the bed, "One more push, Celebriän give it your all."

The young elf gave a final push and felt the small bundle slip out between her legs, she gave a sigh of great relief. Finally, after so much pain and torture her whole world was born.

"Congratulations ma'am it's a handsome baby boy, did you and the master pick out a name yet?" stated the nurse as she carried the bundle over to his mother.

"Valandil, Valandil Tulcakelumë," stated the elf maiden.

"What a precious name," hissed a dark, sinister voice.

The nurse turned to see but was instantly slammed back against a wall, a giant hole burned through her chest. The dead body slumped to the ground and sprawled out on the ground.

"What a waste of good blood, but I am here for a true treat," hissed the voice again. The dark crimson eyes looked at the elf babe.

"NO! You can't I won't let you!" shouted the young mother.

"You have no choice," hissed the voice again. He moved his hands and chains sprouted from the bed and chained her down. He then through his hand to the door and a wall of bones appeared in front of it, "So I don't have to worry about any other disturbances."

Olwë heard the screams of his wife change, from pain to terror. He rushed to the door and through it open. All he came face to face with was a giant wall of bones.

"Celebriän!!" he shouted as he stood back from the door and started moving his hands in arcane gestures. Suddenly a large blade appeared in his hand. He grasped the hilt and charged the wall trying to bust through the wall. The sword was deflected.

Olwë turned to the rest of his family, "Help me! That is an order from the king and a request from your family member."

The other elves performed similar gestures as weapons of different types appeared in their hands. Then all together the elf family attacked the wall trying to hack it down.

The cloaked figure chuckled as he heard the pathetic beings on the other side of the wall try to hack it down.

"Hack and slash all you want that wall is not coming down till I want it to, and I don't want it to till I have my dinner," he hissed.

The figure stalked over to the elf babe and smiled again his teeth glinting in the sunlight. He picked up the babe who started to cry as he left his mother's breast.

"Shh…it will be over soon," hissed the being then his head went down and his teeth bit into the elf babes neck.

Blood trickled down from the bite as the cloaked figure drank the young elf's blood, savoring every drop of it as a sweet wine.

Slowly the baby went quieter and quieter as the blood loss affected it. The babe had no idea why this person was doing this to him. All he wanted to do was fall asleep.

As the being was drinking he got a truly nasty idea, why not leave this babe with the curse. He separated his mouth from the babe's neck, "Let them scorn you and treat you like trash, teach these high elves that they are nothing in the wide array of anything."

The being cackled, tipping his head back and cackling into the air. It was perfect, as he gloated to himself he did not notice three strands of color: Red, Black, and Blue race from his own body into the babe's body. The colors raced to the very center of the child's soul where a small light was burning. The colors raced into the small light and it burst fourth in a raging flame.

The power rushed out of the babe and slammed into the being sending him flying back. The being slammed into the wall a stunned, confused look on his face.

"No it can't be, a planeswalker," the being got another look of sheer glee on his face, "how perfect, I have been looking for someone who can match me, yes this will be perfect."

Getting up he shook himself off and walked back over to the babe, "You child will be my opposition, you will be my eternal enemy, a challenge for me to play with over and over again." The fiend cackled again, "Yes, Valandil," hissed the voice, "remember my name for it will be your eternal enemy, Boris the Lord of the Great Oceans of Grixis, grow little one grow strong and vengeful always look to destroy me…you will be a great adversary one day."

The fiend cackled again then with a twirl of his cloak he vanished, taking the wall of bones with him. An echoing cackle was the last the elves heard of the being, and it sent chills through their souls.

* * *

Olwë rushed to his wife, "Honey are you okay?"

Celebriän shook her head, "My baby where is my baby."

Ireth picked up the babe and looked at it, "I'm sorry ma'am."

Celebriän paled, "He's not dead is he?"

Ireth shook her head, "Worst, he has been corrupted the curse of a vampire is in this ones blood."

Olwë eyes darkened, "No such abomination will exist in my blood line, we will kill him."

Celebriän paled again, "NO!! My lord if you must do something then let us lock him away or something, but I could not bear to kill him."

Olwë looked as his wife, "Very well, we will lock him away deep in the bowels of this tree; he will be fed animals since he can no longer eat what we eat; bring me the blind elf wife Nienna she will tend to him, teach him what she knows about the cursed land he is no part of, when the elf dies her daughter Elbereth will take over the duty, he will not be let out, everyone here will never speak of this to anyone or face death."

Celebriän looked at her baby, so pale and barely breathing, "Very well my Lord, we will try again."

Olwë nodded, "Yes, now everyone hear needs to swear silence."

The elves that were around nodded in agreement, swearing their silence of the event, of the babe, of the corruption.

So the next day the babe was taken deep into the tree, down to it's very roots where it was growing out of a swamp. Their the babe was taken by a blind elf witch who took the babe deep into the underground swamp where he could grow up away from the life he should have had.

In the twilight of the underground swamp he will learn the power he can control and wield.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Alright this is the first chapter. Yes I know I got like six stories going but oh well, fits right into this place. This is the first main Planes-walkers and some of the important people in his life. The names are based of a generator that turned my actual name, the name of my father, mother, 2nd cousin, and some others into elven names. This is probably the darkest beginning I have ever written so I hope you like it!! R&R if you want to.


	2. The Start of a Champion

-1**The Planes-walker Wars.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Magic the Gathering or any of the planes or monster that show up in this story. All the Planeswalkers are my own idea and if anyone likes one they see they are free to use him.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Start of a Champion**

Valandil stood in the darkness of the swamp, his senses not hindered at all, a long sword was strapped to his waste. It had been 150 years since that fateful night, and Valandil has come into his full Planeswalker power. His "mother" told him everything as soon as he was able to understand it, and one thing has brewed in his heart since then…revenge.

Before he could planes walk himself he needed to gather his own magic and only now had he learned the sealing technique to claim his own power. The blind elf witch who had been his mother as long as he could remember, showed Valandil the way to bind. Valandil loved her like any son should love a mother, even though he distained his own for condemning him because of something he had no control over. His adopted mother taught him to pass by this, do not blame innocence just blame the one that condemned him.

Boris, the name still haunted his dreams and nightmares. Valandil shook his head, he had grown into quite a handsome elf due to his unnatural corruption. His hair was long and white, his eyes were a pale blue color with a tint of red, tall and athletic built, many girls would fall all over him if it wasn't for his unnatural white skin and the long canines that showed his vampire nature. Usually dressed in a long black cloak and black studded leather armor.

He has accepted the fact he was a vampire, after much struggling and teaching from his adopted mother. Actually, probably the main reason he has come to terms with it has to do with the young elf maiden that grew up with him, Elbereth.

She was never scared of Valandil, always stood by his side and cheered him on in his training. When he had learned of the truth he had told her and the two just sat under the twilight and held each other.

In that quiet twilight a pact was made between the two, Elbereth would help Valandil hunt down and destroy the reason for his horrible condition. Then the two would return to their shadow twilight swamp underground and live the rest of their life out together. The two have never been separated since, so much that Elbereth developed a Planes Walker spark as well, her mastery over white, green, and blue magic balances out Valandil destructive colors of red, black and blue.

Valandil shook his head he needed to focus if he was going to harness his first summon. Nienna had told him to start out easy with a small creature of the swamp. So Valandil decided to hunt down a Cinderbone to be his first binding.

This required Valandil to travel deep into the swamp to the core of fire, a small object that keeps the place down here habitual for beings like Elbereth and Nienna, those not immune to the horrible cold that comes with the swamp.

He moved through the shadows like a ghost, a whisper on the wind, another "gift" of his maker. He senses never missed a beat they heard, saw and felt everything that was to be felt. He smelled the heat of the core of fire before he felt it, the smell of cindered and burned flesh. It was like a sweet aroma to one such as him.

After a few more minutes he arrived on the outskirts of the valley of the orb. Nobody knows who put it there or why, but it was surrounded by burnt swamp and grounds, this is where he would find the Cinderbone. This is where he would start to build the strength he would need to destroy that one being…Boris.

Valandil slipped into the valley, his blade sparkling dark black in the gleam of the orb. The twisted blade thirsting for blood, bone, flesh, anything.

It didn't take long till Valandil found his target. The Cinderbone jumped from the ground its long skeletal fingers scratching for his flesh. Valandil rolled back and crouched, he looked at his target.

The Cinderbone was a smoldering skeleton of ash. Cracks of red showing the heat the creature possessed showed through at different spots. Its eyes were burning red, an eternal fire that could not be put down no matter what.

Valandil smiled, his fangs glistening in the radiating heat of the skeleton. Yes, a being that refuses to die just keeps coming to weaken its foes. One of the things Nienna taught his was all about the creatures of this swamp and their powers and abilities, to help Valandil learn how he could best use them.

Valandil moved like a shadow, he went from standing in front about 5' away from the Cinderbone to standing behind it.

"I Valandil, Planes Walker of the swamps. Seal your soul in me so I can call upon it when a time is needed," Valandil rose his blade then he slashed down, "I Valandil SEAL YOU!!"

The blade glowed a dark purple color as it slashed through the Cinderbone, stealing the essence of the creatures as it passed through. Then a symbol appeared in dark purple fire behind Valandil, his symbol, the symbol of his clan with two fangs across it. The essence was then sucked into the symbol and locked away for Valandil to call upon when and where he needed.

He collapsed on the spot, sealing was not easy, even for someone with his unnatural stamina. He breathed heavy as he felt his body relax, finally fully relaxed he smiled again. He had done it, sealed his first creature into his essence.

Standing up he looked to the cavern ceiling, "Boris, your days are numbered, I will hunt you down till you no longer haunt me."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

First of all I would like to thank Sillywolfboy for the awesome review. I have been doing a lot of study into the Shards of Alana and love what I am seeing so of course I decided to go that way. You will also see that every other plane will make an appearance in here somewhere, should be a blast. Alright so here is chapter 2 it gives you a better look at who Valandil is, along with another main character Elbereth. For anyone who is curious the Cinderbone is actually a card from the Lorwynn set so yes he would be able to find it in his swamp home. Umm...oh yeah I would like to thank one of my best friends for giving me a physical picture to picture Valandil: i171./albums/u306/wolfeyegriffonclaw/ValandilPlanesWalker.png here is the link with some of my modifications showing his mana and his Cinderbone in the background. I also have a picture of Elbereth for those of you who are curious: i171./albums/u306/wolfeyegriffonclaw/ElebrethPlanesWalker.png thats it for now!! R&R!! And thanks again to my Beta Reader who is a friend and Sillywolfboy for reviewing!!


	3. Mastering the Magic of the Swamp

-1**The Planes-walker Wars.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Magic the Gathering or any of the planes or monster that show up in this story. Most the Planeswalkers are my own idea and if anyone likes one they see they are free to use him. When a reader created Planeswalker comes into the story I will give their author the credit they deserve.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Mastering the Magic of the Swamp**

Valandil walked through the swamp the Cinderbone was now his to call upon when he needed it. He gave a rare smile, which did not fit him at all making it look like a sadistic grin.

The swamp was silent as he passed through it back to the place he has called home for the last 150 years of his life. He passed through the last inch of swamp and came upon the clearing he knew so well.

It was a patch of green out in the middle of the blackness and darkness that was the swamp. The glade stayed green no matter what down here, thanks to Nienna's magic. In the center of the glade was a small thatched hut, made of the plants and bones that were easy to find in this swamp. Nothing fancy just a humble shack that allowed Nienna to practice her magic away from the prying eyes of the elves and fey above them. This had been Valandil's home and he loved it.

He walked into the glade and was instantly tackled to the ground by an over-excited Elbereth. Her white hair surrounded his face, as her soft lips made contact with his. Valandil's hand went up into her hair and deepened the kiss, then the two separated. Valandil smiled at the only girl that good cool his hot temper. She was an elf just like Valandil except without his "condition." Along with her white hair was her unique eyes, they changed colors. Blue when she was with most people, smoky grey when she was angry or frustrated, and green when she was around Valandil. She wore a tight fitting studded leather suit of armor that fit her perfectly, and carried an elven rapier at her side. She was by far the most beautiful thing that Valandil had contact with.

"You always so cold," she teased as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

Valandil shrugged, "A victim of circumstance."

Eleberet swatted him playfully, "Your always Mr. Happy."

Valandil shrugged again.

Elebereth shook her head, "So did you get one?"

Valandil nodded, "A Cinderbone, not to big but a good place to start anyway."

Elebereth nodded, "I went up top to see if I could get one too."

Valandil gave a smile that only she saw, his more compassionate one, "So did you?"  
Elebereth nodded, "Yep a Shinewend Elemental, she is so precious."

Valandil shook his head, "So what does your mom have in store for us now?"

Elebereth smiled, "Magic, actual spells and stuff."

Valandil nodded, "Alright, then we better not keep her waiting."

A voice came across the glade, "To late, I have been waiting for five minutes already, hurry up you to."

Valandil and Elbereth shook their heads and sprinted across the glade. Valandil's longer legs got him there first, but he waited for Elebereth to catch up. When she was there the two walked into the shack.

Nienna was old…really, really old she was nearly 1,000 some odd years old. Yet, as elves do she didn't look a day over 25 or so. The only way you could tell she was old was her dark green eyes that were full of so much wisdom and knowledge. She stood about the same height as Elbereth, which made her shorter then Valandil. She had long flowing white hair, hence where her daughter got it. Her skin was a soft honey color, with a slight paleness to it since she hadn't seen the up world in a very long time.

"You two," she stated shaking her head.

Valandil and Elebereth just smiled as they sat down to learn from her.

Nienna walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a goblet which she tossed to Valandil.

"You better drink, your going to be getting a lot of arcane magic pumped into you and need to be full strength," stated Nienna in a tone that had no room for argument.

Valandil nodded and tapped the goblet three times. A crimson liquid filled the cup. The blood swirled in the goblet as Valandil swished it, the curse of his being, the need to feast on blood.

Elebereth took his hand into hers and leaned against him, "Come on hun you no you need to."

Valandil nodded, true he had come to terms with his condition a long time ago, but that didn't make it any easier. With another sigh he downed the goblet, the energy that instantly filled his body made him even more down-trodden.

Elebereth squeezed his hand in encouragement.

Valandil smiled and placed the goblet down, what would he do without these two.

"Alright, Valandil your going to go first…give me one school of magic that is in our world?" stated Nienna her eyes smiling at Valandil.

"Enchantment," stated Valandil.

"Very good, what is an Enchantment?" stated Vienna.

"An enchantment represents a stable magical manifestation," stated Valandil with the text book definition he was taught.

"Very good, now since black magic is your best at the moment by far, we will start with a black enchantment," Nienna walked over to a large tome and flipped through the pages, "now you got a Cinderbone right? Can you tell me something special about the Cinderbone?"

Valandil closed his eyes and brought up the information from his memory, "Wither, instead of physically damaging a creature Cinderbone weakens it."

"Very good, now have you heard of the enchantment Crumbling Ashes?" stated Nienna.

Valandil thought again, "It destroys a weakened creature right?"

Nienna smiled, "Yes, very good, this is the enchantment we are going to start with, a level 2 so you should be able to handle it easily, alright stand up for me son."

Valandil stood up and walked to the center of the room.

"Alright the words to call upon the spell are as follow, I draw the slightest warmth from your dying rage," stated Nienna.

Valandil nodded, he closed his eyes and held up his hand in a symbol to call upon the swamps he was connected to, these swamps were the source of his power. One of the first things Valandil and Elbereth ever learned was to tap into the magic of the land. When they mastered it, Nienna took them under the cover of darkness to connect to all the lands of this plane. That is where their specialties were discovered.

Focusing the mana that he drew from these lands he opened his eyes and started to speak, "I draw the slightest warmth from your dying rage."

Black mana exploded around Valandil, causing his cloak to rise and ripple with the sheer power of it. The power was so massive it blew Nienna and Elbereth back a little. A black skeleton with specks of red covering its body stood appeared behind Valandil then vanished. A black and red outline surrounded Valandil showing the enchantment was firmly in place.

Nienna and Elebereth picked themselves up off the ground, dusted their clothes off and then smiled at Valandil.

"Your mana has to be some of the strongest I have ever seen," stated Nienna more to herself then anyone.

Valandil knew that tone, it was a puzzle to her and she was going to find it out. He sighed, he really hated sticking out.

Nienna smiled though, "Very good Valandil, you got it on the first try, not so hard for a level two."

Valandil nodded as he dismissed the enchantment, but he felt it there still part of himself. Valandil then sat down next to Elebereth who instantly curled into him as she listened to her mother.

"Alright, Elebereth your turn, can you give me another type of spell?" stated Nienna.

"Sorcery, which represents a magical incantation," stated Elebereth cutting her mom off before she could ask what was it.

"Very good, now since your strength lies in white mana…lets see what spell should we teach you here we go another level 2 spell, we wouldn't want you to be outshined," stated Nienna with a smile, "Mine Excavation, the words are simply that."

Elebereth scooted out of Valandil's arms then stood in the center of the room. Placing her hands in the symbol for the white mana she controlled she closed her eyes, gathering the necessary mana to cast it. As she gathered the mana a pair of spectral wings appeared behind Elebereth and she glowed a soft gold color.

Valandil smiled, this was one of the differences between them…she looked so graceful and serene when she called forth her mana. While Valandil's was a burst of raw power.

She opened her eyes, "Mine Excavate!"

Tendrils of white energy escaped from her fingers as they danced around waiting for a target. Elebereth smiled as she moved the tendrils to ensnare Valandil, suddenly he felt his enchantment re-appear in his memory. Elebereth closed her hands snapping the tendrils.

"How was that mother?" stated Elebereth with a smile.

"Very good dear, alright Valandil your up again, give me another type of spell," stated Nienna.

"Instant, is a magical incantation that you can call upon anytime you wish," stated Valandil.

"Very good, now what instant should we teach you," stated Nienna looking through her tome of The Magic of Lorwynn, "here we go Aphotic Wisps, a level 1 spell, the words are as follow: I stain your mind with evil."

Valandil nodded as he stood up and walked to the center of the room again.

"You will need to summon your Cinderbone for this one," stated Nienna with a smile.

Valandil nodded as he drew his sword. He spun it in a circle as his sealing symbol appeared behind him, "Cinderbone I call for your strength." Black mana surrounded him again, the power again causing his cloak to ripple with the sheer force of it.

With a final spin of his sword he slammed it into the ground, a red spot appeared in front of him smoking and smoldering. The black mana rushed into the spot. The Cinderbone rose out of the ground the black skeletal being waiting for orders from its master.

Nienna nodded, "Now go ahead."

Valandil nodded again as he sheathed his blade, holding up his hand in the same symbol as before he closed his eyes and gathered the energy. Again the power rush came over him embodying his whole being with the energy he needed. Another explosion as he opened his eyes, "I stain your mind with evil!"

Purple wisps appeared around Valandil as they rushed into the Cinderbone causing it to glow purple with the new spell. The purple energy surrounded the skeleton showing the worst fears of anything that caught to close, causing it to be to scared to do anything.

"Very good Valandil, I am sure you will be able to find an interesting use for that spell," stated Nienna.

Valandil nodded then with a slash of his blade the skeleton vanished from sight. He returned to his seat.

"Alright Elebereth, can you give me the last type of spell?" stated Nienna.

"An Enchantment-Aura, which is just like an enchantment but targets a certain summons," stated Elebereth with a smile.

"Good job, now which one should we teach you?" Nienna flipped through her book again, "here we go, Daily Regimen, the words are this: When self-indulgences tears down, discipline builds up again."

Elebereth nodded as she slipped out of Valandil's arms again, she walked up to the center of the room. She drew her rapier then moving it through the air she drew her sealing symbol into the air in white fair.

"Shinewend Elemental, I call on you to help me protect those I love!" called Elebereth as she thrust the Rapier through the middle of the symbol. White mana escaped from Elebereth and pooled in the air, then it started to meld and re-shape until the Shinewend Elemental flew in front of her.

Valandil looked at the little summon, it had a lambs body with massive butterfly wings sprouting from its back. The wings shimmered in dozens of different colors, while the fur of the sheep was as pure white as you can get.

Sheathing her rapier she closed her eyes and held up her symbol again, the same effect of her glowing a soft gold and translucent wings sprouting from her back appeared, "When self-indulgences tears down, discipline builds up again."

The white mana rushed to the small elemental and a soilder's outline appeared behind her, then was absorbed into the elemental. Elebereth held up her hand as pure white mana pooled in it, she then held it out to the elemental and it rushed into the small beast. The solider outline appeared again as the elemental grew a little.

"Very good Elebereth," stated Nienna.

Elebereth walked over and petted the little lamb creature then with a wave of her hand dismissed it.

"You both did exceptionally well, mastering a level 1 and a level 2 spell is great progress, we will continue to work on magic, but individually I expect both of you to continue collecting the spirits of creatures to help you fight, you are both free to do what you want for the rest of the day," stated Nienna.

Valandil and Elebereth smiled as they took each other's hand and walked outside, the rest of the day would be spent talking and cuddling together.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Alright everyone here is the next chapter. Man I am really starting to like this story!! A few notes, the description of the different types of spell are taken directly from the Magic Rule Book. I figured that each individual would summon mana differently so that is why I included that in descriptions. You got a good look at Eleberth and the type of character she is. You also got a good look at Nienna and the type of person she is. For those of you who are familiar with Magic each and every spell that the two are learning are actually from the Lorwynn-Shadomoor block of Magic. Lets see…oh yeah thanks again to Sillywolfboy and Shadowvamp666 for reviewing your opinions are great. Also for anyone who is interested I am always looking for more planeswalker, 1 in a million people develop the spark and ignite it and I only have about 6 so if your interested send me something along the lines of this:

Name: Self-Explanatory

Race: Vampire, Demon, Human, Angel, Half-Artifact, pretty much anything you can think of

Home Plane: Lorwynn/Shadowmoor, Kagiwga, Mirrodin, Ravnica, Dominaria

If you do choose Ravinica: I would also like to know the guild you are in

What shard of Alana you would be most likely found on: Grixis, Jund, Naya, Esper, or Bant

A weapon you use: again pretty self explanatory

What ignited your spark?

What kind of Personality do you have?

Alright well that's it for me this chapter, luckily I got this chapter up earlier then I thought I would so another one should be up by tomorrow evening…hopefully.

Valandil, Planeswalker


	4. Gathering of the Walkers Part 1

**The Planes-walker Wars.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Magic the Gathering or any of the planes or monster that show up in this story. Most the Planeswalkers are my own idea and if anyone likes one they see they are free to use him. When a reader created Planeswalker comes into the story I will give their author the credit they deserve.

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Gathering of the Walkers: Part 1**

A dark plain, stands quiet and still in the night air. Creatures corrupted by the fairy queens spell stalk the tall grasses as the wind blows through them. It is the 6 months of darkness in Lorwynn/Shadowmoor and this is where the first of the competitors for the greatest game in the multi-verse will make an appearance.

Thousands of years ago, Planeswalkers of all kind decided to play a game instead of wage wars against each other in the background. The old way tore up the multi-verse threatening it in every way, ripping it apart, rearranging it, and killing off large populations of creatures and beings. So finally a group of Planeswalkers decided to see who the most powerful was through a test of strength through a game.

The rules were simple, two Planeswalkers would team up and each walker would go through the multi-verse dueling other pairs of Planeswalker until two stood out among the rest, then they would retreat build up their strength again and go at it again.

Thousands of years this has been going on, but this time a darkness greater then anything will call together these warriors to fight an even greater force, the force of change. A dark being will skip the games and only drive to rule all the planes, the followers of the ancient pact will have to come together to fight him off. This is the Planewalker Wars…and in this lonely plains the beginning of the end will start.

* * *

The wind whistled through the dark night, this was the plain of garia. A plains owned by the Kithkin, now twisted and corrupted by the Aura. They stalk the night, hunting down any strangers on their land.

One particular Kithkin walked this night like any other, a Mistmeadow Skulk, a farmer usually but the corruption has turned him into a paranoid creature. This ones name was, Reshan, he had sworn he saw a pack of Boggarts heading towards his field and instead of letting the creatures destroy his crop…he was going to do it. This was the cruel twist of the Aura, turning creatures into the opposite of what they truly were.

Suddenly a bright white light appeared in the center of Reshan's crop.

"The boggarts are here," he cursed thinking that it was the magic of the evil creatures he picked up his pace, "they will not have my crop, I will destroy it before they can."

He started hacking and slashing faster, his crops falling away behind him withering and dying as they touched the corrupted earth.

The light got brighter and brighter, then it mixed with a black light. The two colors blended together in complete harmony as the shadows of two tall creatures started walking forward from the circle of light.

Reshan rushed to the front of the portal ready to attack the Boggarts, take down as many as he could. He readied his sickle, ready to attack, completely ready to die.

As the figures got closer they began to materialize much clearer.

Reshan didn't know what or who they were he had never seen them before.

One was a tall male human, what you could see of his skin it was a dark tan. He was dressed in light blue plate mail, that seemed to shimmer with its own holy light. A giant sword was strapped to his back that shimmered with the same holy light as the armor. All of this was paled in comparison to the two most definite things of the being. One was the large halo that stood behind his head shimmering with the same light as the rest of the beings holy aura. The next was the two wings that came from his shoulder. They were off to the side folded against each other, making them look like one massive wing. If this being wasn't enough the other being with him would top it off for poor Reshan.

She was almost the complete opposite of her counterpart. Her skin was pale and ghostly. Dressed in a long black dress that blew in an invisible wind. She was well curved. Two massive wings protruded from her back, black in color. A wicked long sword was in a sheathe against her curved thigh. If all that was enough the women glowed with a black aura, it was not evil per say…just dark, mysterious, and unknown.

As the beings exited the portal, their auras by themselves caused Reshan to fall to his knees with the sheer power that these two radiated. Reshan looked up and got a look at the two beings faces.

The males face was hard and cold, he looked as cold as the justice he dealt out to those who deserved it. His short blond hair covered his gray eyes. The females face was softer then her males companions, the long black hair framing her face giving her an almost angelic look.

The male looked around, "Why do you chop down your own crops?"

His voice was low and hollow, this was someone who played by the law and any who disobeyed it would be dealt swift justice.

"Better I destroy it, then them damn Boggarts," stated Reshan, "what does it matter to you?"

The women shook her head, "You will have to forgive Saladin, he believes to much in justice and the law…if you believe that this is the right path then so be it."

The male, Saladin, went to speak up in protest. That was not the way of the white creatures of his plains, they should follow order and rules. Destroying your own crop was not the noble way. Before he could get a word out the women stood on her tippie toes and silenced him with a soft kiss.

"This is not your plane Saladin, they follow their own rules," she stated as she separated from his lips.

Saladin sighed at the fallen angels words, she was right, "You are right, Karen."

Karen gave a triumphant smile, this was part of her power she gained from falling…swaying her handsome companion.

Reshan shook his head, what weird beings, "Who or what are you?"

Saladin waved off the little one, no longer interested he looked around and scowled. It was common knowledge about the Aura that plagued this plane, he was seeing first hand how it destroyed his plains where his power came from.

Karen sighed again, "What we are is a little complicated, but who we are I can tell you…my name is Karen Nimma, the Fallen and my handsome yet anti-social companion here is Saladin Volq, Guardian of the Faith."

Reshan shrugged, "You are not Boggart's or that damn vampire and his wench, so whatever."

Saladin's eyes flashed at the word vampire, "What vampire?" Vampires were the lowest of the low, the furthest from the light and they needed to be destroyed as soon as possible or chance corrupting other's faiths.

Reshan glared, "Nobody knows his name or where he came from, he just started showing up with his wench, creatures fled from his unholy aura causing farmer to lose livestock, we Kithkin despise him."

Saladin pondered his words, "You have right to, Karen we need to find someplace to stay to wait for the opening ceremony."

Karen nodded, "Yeah, well little one thank you for you help we will see you around."

With that the two took off into the sky vanishing into the eternal night.

Reshan shook his head, then turning around he thought he caught another glimpse of the Boggart horde heading to his crops. He started chopping away again, rather he destroy them then those damn Boggarts.

* * *

Across the plane on a lonely island in the middle of a raging sea storm. A pack of Merfolk Wavebreakers hunted down a human wizard running along the shores. The wizard ran as fast as he could trying to get away from the devil fish.

A trident flew and pierced the mans leg, blood spouted from the wound as it caused him to fall to the ground, pinned to the earth. The Merfolks gave a triumphant holler or call or something, now it was time to feed.

The man looked behind him and closed his eyes, suddenly power erupts next to him a giant whirlpool appeared next to him. The power just pored out of the mighty tsunami.

The wizards, whose name is Siegfried, just stares in horror wondering what dark creature will rise from the depths to finish him or if the Merfolk will get him first. His thoughts turn to 3 months ago before the Aura happened again, he lived a good life as an apprentice. Then the Aura happened, his teacher became mad with power and destroyed their lab. Siegfried fled the ruined laboratory, wondering what had gotten into his kind master.

Now 3 months of living by the skin of his neck he was going to die, being eaten by either flesh-eating merfolk or some ungodly creature of the deep. He looked to the whirlpool again. He did a double take when he saw stairs rising from the center of the pool. A single figure walked up the staircase.

Dressed in a black ninja suit, a katana strapped to his back. The being just walked up the whirlpool steps. One minute he would be there the next minute he would be gone, and then he would be back a lot closer.

Siegfried was amazed at the power the radiated off this being.

The being looked up and saw the merfolk looking at him. Suddenly in a flash he was in the middle of the merfolk, his blade was out and glimmering with dark blue blood.

The pack looked at the being for an instant then fell into dozens of bloody pieces. Blue merfolk blood covered the ground around the ninja, but not a drop on himself.

Siegfried didn't know if he should be scared or thrilled. Lucky or unlucky, for him he wouldn't have to worry about it long. He felt the knife blade slide into his back, piercing his heart and even worse he felt that blade pierce is soul. Then the blade was wrenched free with severe force, blood again sprouted from the new wound a crimson geyser, it covered Siegfried robes. The last sight that he saw before his life was extinguished was a women.

Her skin was dark almost black, pointed ears and short spiky white hair. Dressed in a tight black tube top, that showed her chest greatly, the tube top also had a deep V cut in it, that showed off her cleavage greatly. Studded leather legging, that fit to her thighs tight, were her pants. She leaned down and wiped off her curved daggers on the mages robes cleaning off the blood.

"Pathetic," stated the female, her voice was like venom as she spoke, full of nothing but evil and malice…but in there was cunning as well.

The ninja just walked up and looked at the dead mage, "You could have been cleaner."

The female's blade flashed again and was stopped right next to the ninja's throat, "Watch your mouth Chase, or you might lose your head."

Chase just vanished and appeared behind her, "As should you Bhinarra, just because I have to work with you doesn't mean I have to like you."

Bhinarra pushed her back into the blade as it slipped through her, "You know you can't hurt me." Her voice had changed to a sweet, seductive one, her personality changing.

She pushed her body against his, "Who said you had to like me? We could just be closer don't you think?"

Chase slashed through the shadow of her, feeling her pushed against his back her hands down by his groin. "You aren't my type, lets get out of here, I feel like killing something."

Bhinarra dropped her hand to give him a quick squeeze, before he left, "Always work, no play."

Chase just shook his head.

The two beings vanished into the night.

* * *

Across the plane, deep in a forest corrupted by the Aura, a single elf danced in a grove. His blade was tainted with the evil that had corrupted this plane. As it slashed it killed plants with a single touch, withering them away to nothing.

He danced through the darkness, always perfecting his blade a little better. Making it a little faster, making it a little more precise, making all the more deadly.

Lenwë was a windslayer elf, he had battled to long in the deep shadow, his sword dipped too often in tainted flesh and poisoned blood. He danced through the shadow's a precise dance of death with his blade flashing and carving into black trees, cutting away a piece of those trees spirits.

He spun again, his blade flashing in the twilight ready to strike another tree, as he went to slash the tree his blade was stopped by an invisible force.

"Those trees did nothing to you, I will not let you slash and hack through them for no reason," stated a female voice.

Lenwë whirled around readying his blade, he had been sneaked up on nobody ever snuck up on him. What he saw caused his blade to drop and his eyes bulge.

Standing before him was a young lady, her features were soft, almost child like. Dressed in a long ice blue robe, her skin was a soft milky color. Her hair was long and dark blue, a pair of small antlers were on her head. Attached to her back was two huge butterfly wings, blue in color.

She was by far the most beautiful thing Lenwë had seen in a long time.

He sheathed his sword and bowed to her, "Forgive me, I did not mean to offend a goddess."

The female smiled, "Well make sure it doesn't happen again, and I am not a goddess."

Lenwë nodded, "Understood, my name is Lenwë, what is your name maiden?"

The female smiled again, "My name is Faith Sienna, a planeswalker here for the games."

Suddenly howls erupted all around the two, Lenwë blade was instantly up again ready to defend this maiden at the cost of his own life if need be.

Faith smiled, "Put your blade away Lenwë there is nothing that is going to hurt us."

Lenwë wanted to laugh, as he saw dozens and dozens of eyes appear all around them, wolves and lots of them.

Suddenly out of the shadow walked another elf. Appearing from the heart of the pack. His skin was tanned and covered in tribal tattoos. He wore a simple pair of leather breeches and a leather vest. His dark brown eyes looked over the scene, framed by his long dark brown hair. A spear was strapped to his back, at arms reach whenever he needed it.

"Is everything alright here Faith?" stated the elf, his voice gruff and untrimmed, a wild elf no doubt.

"Yes, of course it is Olwë, you worry to much," stated Faith.

"I have to, you're my half-sister after all, its my job as an older brother to worry about you," he stated as he waved his hand causing the pack of wolves to disperse.

Lenwë looked at the two people, you could tell they were related somehow both of them were built the same way.

"You said half-sister, how is that possible she has wings?" stated Lenwë.

"Her mother was a very powerful faerie, my father fell in love with her after my own mother died, the two soon got married and she was born," stated Olwë, in a matter of fact tone, "Faith we need to find somewhere to stay till the opening ceremonies.

Lenwë looked at the two, "If you need someplace to stay your welcome to stay with me."

Faith smiled, "That is very kind of you Lenwë, it would be perfect place Olwë maybe he can give us some information about this plane." Faith flashed her puppy dog face, the one that Olwë could never say no to.

Olwë sighed, "Fine, but I worn you elf you try anything and you will be wolf food, clear?"

Lenwë nodded, "Crystal." He smiled at Faith, well at least he would get to spend more time with these two very interesting people.

**

* * *

Author's Notes**

Alright everyone, I would like to start with by saying I am sorry this took so long it was midterms this last week and that pretty much kept my attention.

So here is the next chapter, I am sure some of you are going to comment on that it doesn't seem to fit what I have been doing so I am going to explain it. In a sense this is where the story truly starts, the first 3 chapters could be considered Preludes if you want to title it.

Originally I was going to make this one whole chapter but after going through only 3 pairs it is already 7 pages long so I will split it in two.

I hope you like all the characters that were introduced in this chapter, there were a lot from the creatures of the plane to the Planeswalkers, each having a personality of their own.

I would like to thank Sillywolfboy, wotwott, Theo236, and Shadowvamp666 for all their helpful reviews.

Wotwott, I can understand where you say to do flashbacks later on I probably will, or depending on how successful this story goes I might just break off and do a story about those 150 years or so. Also the choppiness on the chapters I will see what I can do to improve that, not making any promises though I just write cause I love to do it. Your comment on the elves being weak, you have to look at it from the magic card point of view, a Wall of bones can regenerate, along with being a defensive wall that is why they couldn't knock it down add the fact that Boris is an extremly powerful Planeswalker.

Theo236 brought something to my attention, if any of you want to make a Planeswalker send the description to .

Also for people who have sent me ideas I would like a picture of some kind of your character, drawn yourself or taken from the internet doesn't matter to me. Then I could put it with the rest of my Planeswalkers so I can keep track of them.

Thank you all and keep reading!!


	5. Gathering of the Walkers Part 2

-1**The Planes-walker Wars.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Magic the Gathering or any of the planes or monster that show up in this story. Most the Planeswalkers are my own idea and if anyone likes one they see they are free to use him. When a reader created Planeswalker comes into the story I will give their author the credit they deserve.

**Warning**: Okay guys this first part of this chapter is going to be very R rated, because it is my temptress so it is going to be very detailed.

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Gathering of the Walkers-Part 2**

A volcano in the center of a mountain range on Lorwynn, suddenly erupts. Lava explodes from the mountain as it runs down the side of it. The corrupted creatures of Lorwynn flee for their life, lava cares for no one or anything as it moves. It burns down whole Boggart towns, the goblins continue to flee.

One goblin watches this from a nearby mountain, Snee shakes his head these mountains are as close to hell as you can get. He looks to the top of the mountain to see if anything worse then lava comes from the top of the volcano. Nothing, suddenly the earth beneath his feet starts to quake. Whole chunks of the mountain fall away, as a fissure opens up almost right under Snee's feet.

He starts to run trying to outrun the fissure racing behind him, suddenly the fissure stops. Snee falls forwards thankful the mountain didn't eat him alive. He turn so face the fissure and looks deep into it…its stairs? Two shadows walk up along the stairs, Snee lets his goblin sight take over so he can see who or what they are.

The first is a hulking human, a tower of sheer muscle. Dressed in furs and skins of animals he has probably killed, also decorated with teeth, claws and the like probably trophies of the same creatures he killed. His face is gruff, covered in dark brown hair. He holds a giant axe draped over his shoulder as he walks up the stairs. This is a hunter, no doubt about it.

Snee turns to the other, and is instantly taken over with a feeling of sheer lust, he felt his reaction to the being in his pants.

A gorgeous female walked next to the gruff barbarian. Starting from her gorgeous face, soft features and long dark red hair that cascades down her back. Snee's eyes move down to her chest, her breasts were big and lushes looking, barely being held in by a tight fitting black shirt that might as well just be a corset. The shirt pushed her breasts together showing off such wonderful cleavage that Snee felt like he was going to explode. His eyes lingered a little longer on her chest, then continue to move down, her skin was pale and soft looking. She wore a black short mini-skirt that slitted up the side showing off long legs and wide thighs.

The two beings finally came out of the fissure and looked around. The barbarian just walked by Snee not even noticing him.

The female on the other hand looked at the goblin, her senses felt that he was on the verge of losing himself and it pleased her to no delight. She leaned down looking at the goblin, giving the goblin a full view of her chest.

"Hello little one, what is your name?" her voice was sweet and seductive.

"Sn-Sne-Snee," stuttered the goblin, his eyes completely focused on her chest, he could barely hold himself anymore.

The female smiled, if Snee wasn't so entranced by her he would of noticed the long pointed canines. Unlucky for Snee he was completely entranced.

The female placed a hand on the goblins cheek and slowly dragged it down, his neck and down his chest. She felt the goblin shiver under her touch, giving her even more pleasure.

"That is a good strong name," she stated in the sweet soft voice. Her hand moved to his groin as she gently stroked the goblin.

Snee was lost in her spell, he no longer had control of any of his body. Completely ensnared by this beautiful creature, that at the current moment was feeling him up. He shuttered again, he was about to completely lose it.

The female smiled again, the goblin was now completely under her spell. She gently leaned forward her chest pushing against his body as she kissed him, a lustful kiss.

Snee kissed the female back, completely unaware of what he was doing. His hands rose up to grab a handful of her chest, even though his small hands couldn't get much, he squeezed anyway.

The female smiled behind the kiss, a little more. She continued to kiss him as she took his hand and slipped it down her shirt, to get a full grip of her.

As he felt his hand touch the soft skin of her breasts that is all Snee could take. He felt himself orgasm in his pants, over and over.

The female smiled as she smelt his orgasm she moved her mouth down his face kissing until she reached his neck. When she reached that at the point of his orgasm she bit into his skin…and drained him dry. The blood was like fire racing down her throat, even more fiery since he was orgasming at the same time. The taste was sweet to her as she continued to drain him until no blood was left.

When she was done she separated her mouth from his neck and let the dry husk of a body fall to the ground. She gently wiped her mouth and stood up, she caught up with the barbarian.

"You cruel you know that," he stated his voice gruff.

"Can't help it, its my nature, at least he died happy," she stated matter of factly.

The barbarian shook his head, "Kalina you are the epitome of a bitch."

Kalina smiled, "But you still love me Delbeath."

Delbeath shook his head, "I don't love anything, I put up with you because you have your uses that is it."

Kalina pushed up against the barbarian, making sure her chest touched him, "Well if you let me I could show you a good time."

Delbeath grunted, "And end up like the rest of the guys you show a good time, I think I will pass."

Kalina pouted, every man she has ever come across could never turn her down. The only one who could was her current companion, because of that he had nearly killed her those many years ago. Since then Kalina has been trying and trying to entice the barbarian, but he just seemed to have no heart.

"Come on, we need to find shelter till the opening ceremonies," stated Delbeath.

Kalina nodded, "Fine, maybe some dark cave, with little room?" Her voice was full of seductiveness.

Delbeath just shook his head and walked off.

Kalina pouted again, he was a tough rock to crack.

The two walked into the mountains to find a place to stay. Only thing to show they were their was the dead husk of Snee, who died with a smile.

* * *

A small island in the middle of an ocean, shadowy and dark from the effect of the Aura. Swimming around the outskirts of the water a Drowner Intiate named Jeck, prowls for a new victim to take down to the dark depths of the ocean.

The crazed look in his eyes of the thrill of the hunt glints in the twilight. As he swims, something catches his eye. A large portal spun just on shore. It was a powerful source of energy, that radiated power. Jeck swam closer to take a look.

Suddenly out of the portal two humans walked out. The male turned and waved his hand closing the portal just as suddenly as it appeared. Jeck looked at the two strangers.

The male of the group look to be about mid-30s in age. He was lean and athletic in build. With short black hair and sharp green eyes that were full of intelligence. He wore a white shirt and a pair of black pants. A long blue trench coat over it all and knee high black leather boots. The strangest part of the individual was left arm. It was completely made of a living metal of some sort, it shimmered in the twilight. The man looked around taking in everything there was.

Jeck moved to the other person.

She was about shorter then the first, with dark green hair and emerald green eyes. She was dressed in an Emerald green bra and a long emerald green flowing skirt. Jewelry of all kinds covered her arms and her hair. She looked around curiosity glowing in her emerald eyes.

"Lyeam we need to find someplace to camp out," stated the male.

The girl nodded, "Alright Revlis, lead the way I will follow."

Revlis nodded at his female companion, the two had met in the Azorius Guild many years ago. There they worked together on a few missions but that was all the contact they caught. When Revlis's accident happened he finally made it back to Ravinica and was given a new mission…compete and win in the Planeswalker wars for the glory of the Azorius Guild. There he was partnered up with the djinn that now walked next to him, the two had been training for this for some time now.

He shook his getting the memories back where they belong. He nodded and the two walked off into the island prairie grounds.

Jeck wasn't going to let his pray get away that easy, moving his hands in a complicated arcane pattern he summoned a whip of water to rise from the sea and lashed out at the companions.

Revlis sensed the attack and whirled around sticking himself between the water whip and Lyeam. A swallow appeared in his hand as he slashed through the water causing the magic to drain away from it.

Jeck went to cast another spell, before the man could do anything. He went to perform the arcane gestures once again but he had forgotten about the girl.

Suddenly he heard words that were not good, "Every culture has its unlucky number. In a city where your either alone, or in a crowd, or being stabbed in the back, two is the worst number of all."

Tentacles of water coursing with magic shot out of the sea and wrapped around Jeck. They wrapped around his tail, his arms, his neck, and his chest draining him of all his magical energy…the counter spell was a success as Jeck felt the last of his arcane magic seep away into nothing.

Jeck looked up just in time to see a beast made of water and slime wrap itself around Jeck. Trapped in the heart of the Plaxmanta he felt his skin start to melt off from the beasts stomach, the pain was excruciating and long. Jeck finally died in the center of the beast completely destroyed by it.

Revlis waved his arm, un-summoning the Plaxmanta he turned to Lyeam.

"You alright Lyeam?" he stated

Lyeam nodded, "Yep, now lets go find that shelter."

Revlis nodded and the two took off to find someplace to wait for the opening ceremony.

* * *

Among the trees of a ancient swamp a tribe of fairies tormented a lone Boggart. Dozens of them danced around the poor boggart stinging him with their small daggers covered in faerie poison.

The boggart swatted and dodged trying to get the fairies away from him. His club spun and spun trying to get the stinging evil little creatures away from him.

Skic, had been wandering through the swamp, exiled by his clan for a crime he didn't do. He had accidentally stumbled across a fairy den and was instantly attacked for his trouble.

As he was running he ran straight into a tree, not paying attention to where he was going. With a loud thud he fell backwards, the fairies were on him like a pestilence.

Suddenly a burst of black flame erupted in the clearing that Skic had ran into. The sudden appearance of the column of fire caused the fairies to scatter into the safety of the swamp. Skic was to hurt he couldn't do anything, he just laid there watching to see what horrible demon or what not would come from the black fire.

Out of the fire two humans walked out. The first to make an appearance was a guy he stood about 6' something. He had sky blue hair and piercing red eyes. Dressed in a brown cloak with a white t-shirt and a pair of brown pants. The twilight through his shadow across the ground which was the strangest part of him…his shadow was that of a wolf. He turned around waving his hand he caused the portal of fire to close behind him.

Skic looked at the other person, a female human.

She was shorter then her companion with dark black hair with red streaks. Dressed in a tight fitting top and baggy pants. She glowed with an unholy aura that caused Skic to shiver. Around her neck was a dark-red and black scarf, on each of her arms were matching arm warmers. Her eyes were a shining emerald as she looked over the swamp that they had teleported into.

"What are you thinking about Azariah?" stated the male as he finished closing off his portal.

The girl, Azariah turned to him, "You couldn't of teleported us somewhere nicer, Shatos."

The boy shook his head, "Never happy are you?"

Azariah just glared.

Shatos shrugged, "Whatever lets find someplace to wait for the opening ceremonies from."

The two walked towards Skic who tried to make himself as small as possible he was in no shape to fight. They walked by him without evening noticing or if they did they didn't care. Skic breathed a sigh of relief that was instantly quelled when he caught sight of what did notice him, the elemental came up to Skic and the last thing Skic every felt was dread.

* * *

Deep in a jungle where nothing but the most ferocious beasts roamed, large collection of vines and flowers was gathering by some invisible force. They gathered and twisted forming into a doorway. Suddenly between the doorway arcane magic zapped to life, swirling and spinning in different shades of greens.

Two figures appeared in the doorway walking towards the opening. One a large burly man with dark reddish brown hair that was wild and tangled like the vines he worked with. Copper fierce looking eyes that glinted with the thrill of danger and trouble. He was dressed in a simple pair of trousers and a pair of fur lined boots. A shoulder guard was on one arm, a insignia on it that no one in this plane would recognize. Strapped to his back was a huge great sword.

The other figure was much smaller then her burly counter-part. With long black hair that reached down past the small of her back. She was dressed in a long flowing, almost see through black dress. Flower spun around her as if carried by some invisible wind.

The two walked out of the doorway and stood in the center of the jungle.

"We made is hun," stated the female to her burly husband.

"Yeah, now we get to see the strength of this plane compared to our home," stated the man.

"Rush, you think we are making the right decision entering this fight?" stated the female.

Rush wrapped one of his arms around his petite wife's shoulder, "I know we are Diana, hopefully we will be able to find some magic to cure you."

Diana pushed herself into her husbands arms, the two have tried everything to cure her but their just wasn't anyway. When they heard the games were going to start they decided this was another way they could maybe find the answer.

In reality all the two wanted to do was settle down and live happily with a family, but in her current state Diana couldn't have children at all. She sighed curse that day.

Rush felt his wife shutter and knew what she was thinking about, "Push it out of your head for now, we will find a way to cure you no matter what, I won't let you fall to the darkness, and when we get you cured he will pay…Boris will pay for the condition he put you in."

Diana snuggled against Rush, "We will get through this right?"

Rush nodded, "You better believe it, lets go find someplace to stay until the opening ceremonies."

Diana nodded as she stayed in her husbands arms they walked through the jungle looking for a place to stay.

* * *

Valandil stood in the center of the glade he had lived in for his entire life. He looked into the swamp seeing planes were aligning.

"It is time," he whispered, "to think it is going to start here, my home plane of all the planes to start." He looked into the reflection pool again.

Two slender arms wrapped around his waist as someone laid their head against his back, "You ready hun?"

Valandil looked at the pool one last time then turned around to wrap his arms around Elbereth, he held her close, "As ready as I will ever be, you?"

Elbereth placed her cheek against his chest as she shook her head, "Yeah, we will bring him down."

Valandil shook his head, "Yeah we will, did you sense them?"

Elbereth nodded her head again, "There is a lot of them."

Valandil smirked, "Oh well, we have to do our best to win this, then we can go after Boris."

Elbereth nodded, "I will follow you to the end Valandil."

Valandil looked at the young elf, she was so beautiful he remembered the day they first actually got to talk to each other…

* * *

It had been about 18 years since he was banished to the dark swamp under his home. Nienna had been raising him and her daughter, but Valandil was angry at the world so never talked to the daughter. One day he was walking around the swamp, easily avoiding pit falls and sink holes. He suddenly heard a scream of sheer terror.

Valandil followed the scream and saw Elbereth running through the underbrush being chased by a swarm of goblins. Valandil cursed the stupid girls clumsiness for treading into there territory but out of respect for his only mother figure he went to help.

He suddenly appeared between the goblins and Elbereth his longsword which he was already extremely talented with shined in the ethereal light of the swamp.

The goblins not scared of a 18 year old elf, just a 9 year old in any other race laughed at him as they continued their charge. Now two things in the world that Valandil at the time hated the most being laughed at and being under-estimated. The goblins did both.

Like a shadow Valandil already coming into his vampire abilities was among the goblin horde, slashing and hacking them down. Completely caught off guard at the brutality of this young elf the goblins started to scatter. All the blood had sparked Valadil's bloodlust though and he didn't let any of them go. The final goblin that was impaled by his sword, was brought to Valandil's mouth and before he could even stop himself he bit into the soft neck flesh of the goblin.

The blood was like fire as it raced down his throat, he couldn't stop he just kept drinking and drinking. He drained the goblin completely dry, after he was finished he tossed the goblin husk away. His eyes now completely red turned on the elf maiden. He started walking up to her but what he saw reflected in her eyes terrified him.

He saw his own reflection in her clear eyes, a red aura was all around him. His cloak was tattered and frayed but it bucked and rose in an invisible wind. His eyes were blood red to match the blood around his lips. Valandil was terrified.

The fear gave him his control back and he fled into the night, he could of hurt her his only companion in this dark place. He ran and ran until he couldn't run anymore then he just collapsed. Sitting in the dark for hours, crying Valandil suddenly heard a crackle of a twig.

He looked up to find Elbereth standing in front of him.

"I didn't get to thank you," she stated in a soft voice.

Valandil turned his head, "I'm not worth thanking, I lost control."

Elbereth sat down across from him she lifted his chin and pulled out a handkerchief, "But you saved me none the less." She started dabbing away the blood and tears on his face.

"I was about ready to kill you, how can you be so kind to me?" Valandil was confused nobody ever showed him any compassion except Nienna. The few times he got to go to the surface people just cowered from him or threw things at him, calling him a devil spawn, or tainted one, or worse names.

"But you didn't," she stated plainly, "you regained control and didn't hurt me at all."

"But I could of," he stated turning his head from her eyes, he never noticed how beautiful they were.

She got up and sat down next to him resting her shoulder against his, "And I could of ran from you, but I didn't, it doesn't matter what we could of done its what we do that matters."

Valandil turned to her, "It only matters what we do?"

Elbereth nodded, "Saying I should of, could of, would of, doesn't matter all that matters is what you do…you didn't kill me so I don't see why we have to worry about the could of."

Valandil once again made eye contact and was lost in the elf maidens pools, "Thank you Elbereth."

Elbereth looked at him, "For what?"

Valandil replied, "Fore treating me like a friend."

Elbereth smiled, "Of course you're my friend, we grew up together I would never betray that." She reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

Valandil was taken back, sure nobody had ever shown him compassion but nobody at all had even thought about doing what she just did. The weird part about it was that it warmed Valandil's cheek like never before, it was a strange feeling.

Elbereth smirked as she caught up, "Now you have to catch me." Then like that she took off into the twilight swamp.

Valandil smiled, an actual full-blown smile. He got up and chased after her, this was the beginning of something amazing and he knew it…

* * *

"Valandil?" stated Elbereth's voice.

Valandil shook his head the memories drifting off into his sub-conscious, "Sorry babe, I was lost in thought."

Elbereth smiled as she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, "Well lets get you out of that, but before that you have to catch me." With that she took off into the swamp.

Valandil smiled, that day was the beginning of something amazing. He took off after her. Today was the start of something else that would lead to the strength to destroy Boris…but first he was going to enjoy himself.

**

* * *

Author's Notes**

Alright guys here is the next chapter. I know the first part is a little intense but this is rated mature so I am safe.

This is the rest of the Planeswalkers. I would like to give shout out's and thank yous to Shadowvamp666 for the idea of Azariah. Sillywolfboy for the idea of Shatos. Finally Theo236 for the ideas of Rush and Revlis.

If anyone else is interested in making a planeswalker I will still take them I will find someplace to put them.

I hope you like reading this story as much as I liked writing it. I put in the part of Valandil and Elbereth for those of you interested in a little more of their history.

So yep R&R!!


End file.
